


Art for YOU’RE MY MORTAL FLAW; I’M YOUR FATAL SIN by backrose_17

by Banbury



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Jensen, Protective Jeff, Protective Jensen, Superhero Jared, Supervillain Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Summary provided by the author:Jared has always been a fan of heroes and hopes to someday be the sidekick to his favorite hero the Dragon. What he didn't expect was one of the Dragon's worst villains to kill his parents and his life changed forever after that night. Being the adopted son of his hero's alter ego Jeffrey Dean Morgan Jared vows to do whatever it takes to prove himself to Jeff that he is a worthy hero. The day that Jensen Ackles and the new villain Chaos arrive into his life Jared's world is altered once again. Jared finds himself swept off his feet by Jensen and unable to say no to Chaos as Tempest. He has no clue what Chaos and Jensen are the same people, they, on the other hand, have known for a while who he is and plan to never let him go. If Jared knew what was waiting for him in the shadows he would have been happy dealing with the fact that his boyfriend was a dangerous villain.





	Art for YOU’RE MY MORTAL FLAW; I’M YOUR FATAL SIN by backrose_17

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You’re My Mortal Flaw; I’m Your Fatal Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493423) by [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17). 



> It was quite a unique experience to try and find a way to depict superheroes and my heartfelt gratitude for backrose_17 to give me that opportunity.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/9pdhaku6j9hjp14/header.jpg)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/4f1p2onzijd6aa6/divider-f.jpg)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/yju9kh9bnf7egxe/divider3.jpg)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/5kzgc41zy337r0q/header_3-f.jpg)


End file.
